


On the Subject of Vision

by Machaeus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machaeus/pseuds/Machaeus
Summary: Naruto makes a connection no one in the Uchiha clan has ever made...or perhaps they were just too embarrassed to say it aloud. Sudden Fiction





	On the Subject of Vision

Naruto had never been subtle, but this took the cake.

"What the hell is your problem?" he shouted at Sasuke. "I swear, it's like you _literally_ don't want any friends."

Sasuke winced. "Naruto," he managed, deciding to just go out with it, "you know about my brother, right?" Sakura broke off her attempt at outraged defense.

"Yeah, I remember," the blond shivered.

"Well, the last night I ever saw him, he..." Sasuke hesitated. "There's several stages of the Sharingan, you see. And he had the most advanced – the Mangekyo."

"...and?"

"And he told me that to get it...he had to kill his best friend."

Naruto glared at him, unamused. "You do realize this is the nutjob that slaughtered your clan and Genjutsu-tortured you with watching it happen, right?"

Kakashi coughed. "Actually, Naruto...I can confirm." All three Genin stared at him in shock as he lifted his perpetually-draped hitai-ate, and showed them his Sharingan – which then warped in shape. "See...one of my teammates – Rin – had an unfortunate accident with a Genjutsu we couldn't break." Naruto's horror was palpable, and Sakura looked almost pure green. "It's not something you want, Sasuke," the Jonin said seriously. "There's a price to even _use_ the damn thing."

"And that is?" Naruto managed to choke.

"If you use it too much at once, you start to go blind."

Naruto blinked. Before anyone knew it, a snerk. A few giggles. Then, an outright belly-laugh as the blond collapsed. "What?" Sasuke asked. "What the hell is so funny?!" he roared.

"I always _KNEW_ you were – oh fuck you're all a buncha _wankers!_ " Naruto managed between his chortling.

The rest of Team 7 facevaulted.

**Author's Note:**

> For those unaware: There is an old Catholic myth (that might have spread to/from other places) that masturbating - wanking - would make you go blind.


End file.
